Subject 666
by Spygurl155
Summary: Subject 666 isn't human anymore. She is a prized experiment that her creators will do anything to get her back. All she truly wants is her freedom and to be once more in her human body. To be human once more may come at a bigger price than she originally thought. With the help of new friends and clever thinking hopefully she will make the right choice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A sharp cry from an alarm howled clearly throughout the air ship causing me to jump. A storm was brewing not just outside of the ship causing my heart to increase in rate. The sound of a herd of wild Pokémon stampeding through the air ship was getting closer to my location. I knew I wouldn't have much more time. They would be on me soon and I knew that if found I was not going to enjoy the punishment for escaping. I could see my freedom so close but so far away. All I had to do was drop and hope to survive the fall. I take in a breath and gather my courage and slowly led my trembling legs onto the railing.

Looking down once more I can see the tall grass and trees shaking in the wind. The people and Pokémon below me look like nothing more than a Caterpie. They were so very small. I take a gulp of air and my legs crouch down waiting for me to lift off of the railing. Shouting can be heard behind me. "Gotcha" I yelp in a panic and start to squirm within my captors hold as he moves farther away from my escape and hopefully bright future. In my desperation I sink my sharp canine fangs into his soft munch able arms. He quickly screams and releases me which causes me to drop on the ground. I have to be quick. "Catch her!" I weave between their legs causing some to bump each other's head.

No laughter came from me even though most of the men were pretty much in a pile. There were still men trying to grab me. I had to only focus on one thing and that was my freedom. A hand tried to swipe at me but I jumped away from it. My legs once more jumped onto the railing but this time I didn't stop I went right off of the railing escaping the flying prison that had been forcibly my home for so many years. The ground was getting closer and I knew if I didn't do something soon I would not be surviving the fall.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Tuning out everything and not worrying about doing this correctly I let out a slow breath. I could feel my form changing once more into something I needed to be. It didn't hurt much. I had been through worse but once the pain stopped a pleasure of being submerged under a refreshing cold lake blossomed from within. Opening my eyes to the side where my hands once had been so long ago. There was now a pair of majestic wings. I truly miss my old form. Having hands and talking with people like a human would have been nice to do once more but ever since that last experiment I have been trapped within a Pokémon's body never taking the true form I once had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ground was coming closer but a single stroke righted me so I was no longer nose diving towards the ground. Another stroke helped to slow my descent. I looked for a safe place to try landing but a small gale had threw me of course. Damn that flying prison. Its propellers had created the gale that had forced me down to the ground and right through a bush which led me into a river. Definitely not the best first landing that I could have had. The river was moving rapidly and I would try to breach to the surface with no help. I was soon once again dragged down into its murky depths. I was getting tired but I tried once more to break out of the water and saw the bank before the water's claws drug me down but this time it thought I should twirl around and smack into the ground which led with my head striking the boulder.

In a blink of an eye I was no longer in the river but back in the air ship. I had been dragged then pushed into a tube. I slammed my hands into the glass hoping to break free. "Please! Don't do this!" My fists banged onto my glass prison once more. Tears are slowly falling down my face. "666, stop this futile struggle."I refuse to listen to any of these scientists. Most certainly I would not listen to that woman. She was the reason I was in this test tube waiting for my chance as a test lab Rattata.

Her cold smile gave me the creeps and brought no motherly comfort to me at all. I always wanted to destroy her perfect image. Her graying hair always was stuck in a perfect bun with not a piece of hair daring enough to come lose, glasses that gleamed from the artificial light that hid her knowing blue gaze and her hands clasped the annoyingly bright pink clip board. The pen in her hand twirled and occasionally would write something down that I wouldn't understand. She stood proudly in front of the machines controls panels and being the master planner she was in charge of all the experiments and worse she was suppose to be one of the people I could have turned to. I have tried to give up on the hope that she would care for me but it was always there even with each experiment, which could have been counted as a type of torture, she had placed me in. The only time she seemed happy was when I survived her experiment and she got to document down her new discovery.

The whole group that followed that woman all had to be mad to do what they have been doing and I knew that even now I wouldn't be saved from what was in store for me. "Don't worry nothing will go wrong." How could she say that? I had seen what happened to the other experiments from my cell. They had left the facility the only way they could leave which was in a body bag. I had been hoping the day wouldn't come when I was placed in the death tube but it seemed she was desperate to have a success. That she didn't mind throwing away her test subject 666 who had been the most successful in surviving her past experiments. A green liquid similar to gelatin poured down on me from above causing my long hair to stick to my face. I moved to the side trying to keep it off of me. My eyes seemed to sting causing them to squint. I tried once more to escape by banging on the glass.

"666, that is enough of that." My hands stop and move onto my arms where I feel some cords. Maybe if I pull them. Her eyes narrowed at me as she sees my hands grip the cords. "Let go of that 666." Before I can yank the colorful wires off of me the collar and bracelets on me react. They tighten up around me. I'm losing air quick. I have to remove one it might help me out of this cell. The gelatin that had been surrounding me was almost to my face I have to do this now. My hand pulled on a cord that let a dark liquid spill into the gelatin. "Stop the experiment." "We can't Madame. It's too late." "Damn it!" My sentiments exactly was what I thought when the pain started once more. My shriek caused them to jump. The shriek didn't stop until a sensation of chilling water swept through me dulling the ache and casting me once more to my good friend the darkness that had kept me as its constant companion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My eyes shot open letting a few air bubbles to escape past my mouth. I watched as they arose soon realizing I was still underwater. Fear flooded my system as I quickly rose to the calm surface. The sky was peaceful and the water was no longer trying to take me to its depths. I moved over to a ledge and tried to get out but I wasn't able to grasp it. It took me a second to realize why my form had changed once more. It must have been because of my bodies want to survive. That was the only reason I could think of for my form to now have fins which is why I had survived being unconscious under the water for so long.

I let the shift come through me once more and taking the form I had come to now know as my own. Dark fur sprouted from my skin and fins turned to paws. I paddled to stay afloat as the change finished. Then as quickly as I could I clumsily came onto the bank and collapsing. A whine escaped my throat as I tried to stand on my shaky legs. I pushed past the burning sensation of burning sore muscles and made my way through the grass nearby. "Hey let's search this way."

I gulped in fear as my ears heard that. A feeling of fear and a chill crept up my back and it was not from my recent swim that it passed through me. They were trying to find me again. I had to escape I refused to go back to that dark cell again. Listening to the voices I went a different direction hoping not to run into any of my capturers. I didn't think my little legs would be able to stand running since currently I was sure that if something hit me right now I would take a tumble to the ground with little to no force.

My feet continued to stumble as I went over ledges and fallen trees. Moving me towards an unknown destination soon I had to stop to catch my breath. I was leaning on a wall when suddenly I heard something. At the time I didn't know what it was until it took me. The rock that was holding my weight crumbled and down the Bunnelby hole I went. Crashing into the sides, I tried to grab onto roots that I could feel but I continued falling down. Finally I plummeted to the ground. When I opened my eyes I found myself in utter darkness. I didn't like this.

The dark reminded me to much of my cell that there was barely enough light to see the outline of shapes in the dark. My breaths were coming out faster and my eyes seemed to be going a bit blurry on the edges of them. I was panicking and I knew it would get worst if light was brought in soon. The silence of where I was didn't help calm me down even a bit. That's when I heard it. A sound of a liquid dripping could be heard from the quiet. My hope brought me standing up only to go down once more when a pile of dirt fell on top of me from above.

Getting myself out of the dirt I shook out my body and soon sneezed. Dust was not a friend to my nose. As I continued sneezing I would try to listen for the dripping sound and move closer to it. My feet would tumble over rocks and sometimes over each other which caused me to kiss the floor more than once. The sound was so close. My pace increased and I had to squeeze myself through an opening in a wall. I soon found myself in a room that wasn't really a room it was more of a cavern in a cave. Sunlight came down from an opening above that focused on a rock pedestal and also helped lighten the room. I could see water dripping down from stalagmites that hovered over a small body of water behind of the pedestal.

My throat was parched and seeing the water was like a man in the dessert finding an oasis. I crawled up on to the pedestal and took big gulps of the refreshing water. In my enthusiasm I had almost fell into the water which thankfully I hadn't. A yawn forced its way through my mouth and I decided this place would be safe enough for me to sleep. The fact that I thought I wouldn't be able to take another step had me curling in a ball faster than a Munchlax on food and falling into a deep sleep that I was sure the only thing to wake me would be a flute which could wake a Snorlax.


End file.
